


под холодной водой

by ebobulochka, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Wano Arc (One Piece), spoilers to chapters 950-954
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: Ло фыркает на этих словах, и Дрейк поворачивается к нему. В его глазах блестит что-то неуловимое, некий секрет, который он не собирается раскрывать, но Ло чувствует — этот секрет в его пользу.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Kudos: 14
Collections: 1 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	под холодной водой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [under cold water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419737) by [marimoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes). 



Хокинс сидит перед ним на корточках. Прямые светлые волосы обрамляют его заострённое лицо; его голос насмешливый, вкрадчивый и раздражающий. Ло освободил свою команду, чтобы им не пришлось и дальше иметь дело с этим ублюдком, но был вынужден остаться сам.

На истязание соломенному человеку.

Наручники на запястьях Ло слишком свободные, не давят до боли, как бывает обычно, и он не уверен, что ему это нравится. Почти даёт иллюзию свободы — при том, что он по-прежнему заперт в клетке. Он под замком, а Луффи где-то снаружи, несомненно, устраивает хаос, и в кои-то веки Ло думает об этом с надеждой.

Чем быстрее он всё разворотит, тем быстрее Ло сможет выбраться, верно? Тем быстрее можно будет свалить из этой чёртовой страны. Место, где разгуливают его бывшие любовники, перешедшие на сторону бессмертного человека, не похоже на курорт мечты.

— А, — произносит Хокинс, поднимаясь на ноги, — он прислал тебя. Я предвидел, что мне потребуется помощь, а также — что я её получу.

Ло медленно переводит взгляд на вошедшего, стараясь не привлечь к себе лишнего внимания. Когда в поле зрения попадают носки сапог приближающегося к ним человека, с его губ срывается стон. Ну разумеется, думает Ло, кто же ещё-то.

Металл неуютно скрежещет по бетону; от звука у Ло по спине бегут мурашки, и у Хокинса, кажется, тоже. Дрейк выглядит так же, как в последний раз, когда они расстались: одет в чёрную кожу, на лице — полное отсутствие интереса. Ло посчастливилось знать, что на самом деле может скрываться под этим холодным как лёд взглядом

Какое удовольствие — и не только.

— Мне приказали отправить тебя обратно во дворец. Ожидается серьёзная атака, твои способности там пригодятся больше, чем здесь. — Знакомый баритон Дрейка отдаётся эхом в замкнутом пространстве. — Трафальгара переведём в другое место. Дай мне ключи. Я знаю, как он умеет... кусаться.

Ло фыркает на этих словах, и Дрейк поворачивается к нему. В его глазах блестит что-то неуловимое, некий секрет, который он не собирается раскрывать, но Ло чувствует — этот секрет в его пользу.

Дрейка сложно разгадать, что верно то верно. Ло не уверен, видел ли хоть когда-нибудь его настоящего, кроме тех коротких моментов удовольствия, в которые Дрейк падал на него, хватая ртом воздух, и вместе с ним рушились его стены.

И теперь, заметив этот взгляд, Ло чувствует любопытство.

Хокинс без разговоров бросает Дрейку ключи и снова смотрит на Ло. В его лице явственно читается издёвка, которую Ло с удовольствием бы из него выбил — но вместо этого сидит неподвижно, спиной к стене, руки на коленях.

Что бы Дрейк ни задумал, Ло надеется, что их интересы совпадут. Может, он сможет перерубить своим топором эту цепь? Мысль проносится в голове и пропадает так же стремительно, как возникла, когда Ло вспоминает их первую схватку.

Он больше никогда не будет недооценивать Дрейка, как в тот раз.

Тяжёлая дверь камеры отворяется со скрипом; Дрейк, прикасаясь к ней, вздрагивает. Похоже, она тоже сделана из кайросеки, раз ему неприятно. Кайдо, в отличие от других противников Ло, не дурак, и Ло это в нём нравится.

Хокинс наклоняется, заглядывая Дрейку через плечо, и в тот момент, когда он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, кулак Дрейка прилетает ему точно в лицо. Звук удара сопровождается хрустом, Ло даже рассмеяться готов — и в самом деле не может сдержать смешок, когда Хокинс падает на землю.

Воля выцветает с руки Дрейка, он оглядывается через плечо. Хокинса, практически бессознательного, ведёт, и Дрейк ногой отпихивает его подальше от двери. С союзниками так не обращаются — возможно, Ло всё понял правильно.

— Не смог упустить возможность, да, Трафальгар? — произносит Дрейк, снова поворачиваясь к нему. Одна бровь вздёрнута — позабавленно, смеет предположить Ло, — а губы сжаты в тонкую нитку. — Тебе всегда нравилось побыть в наручниках.

Ло пожимает плечами, намеренно позволяя цепи звякнуть, и вздыхает:

— Должен сказать, мне больше нравятся те, что ты держишь в нижнем ящике. Держал раньше, во всяком случае.

При этих словах Дрейк сощуривается. Их прошлые отношения — странная череда случайных встреч, тянущаяся со времён, когда Ло было лет двадцать. Они оба тогда зарабатывали себе известность в Северном море, чтобы двигаться дальше.

Вано, определённо, может считаться за «дальше».

— Итак, вот как всё произойдёт, — говорит Дрейк, крутя на пальце кольцо с ключами. — Я тебя выпускаю, а ты помогаешь мне выполнить задание.

«Задание». Разве его задание — не исполнять приказы Кайдо? Он работает на кого-то другого? Неужели это Луффи его наконец достал?

Ло поднимает взгляд на Дрейка. Шляпа скрывает тенью его лицо, всё, кроме отмеченного шрамом подбородка и голубых глаз, и Ло чувствует, как что-то сжимается в груди.

Дрейк всегда был равен ему в попытках стать сильнее, драки с ним всегда были самыми лучшими. С годами эта игра становилась всё запутанней — с каждым заключённым альянсом, с каждым шагом к бо́льшим целям. И всё это ничего не значит сейчас, когда Ло снова видит его, такого же холодного, как и всегда, прямо перед собой.

Дрейк — как волна холодной воды в лицо, воплощённая в человеке. Неумолимая, ледяная, она неизбежно тебя снесёт. Дрейк суровый, жёсткий, безжалостный во всём, что делает, как только его собственная команда это выносит, думает Ло.

Когда тебя постоянно держат под ледяной водой — это не жизнь. Хотя, наверное, привыкнуть можно, Ло нравится думать, что сам он привык — в какой-то мере.

Каждый раз, когда они были вместе, и Дрейк окунал его под воду, Ло сопротивлялся. Изо всех сил пытался сделать вдох в окружающем его обжигающем холоде, даже когда лицо и грудь начинали краснеть. Это был вызов, с которым он так и не смог справиться, и каждый раз после, когда они расходились своими дорогами, Ло несколько дней не мог думать ни о чём другом.

Потому что холод не всегда бывает жесток.

Но сейчас, очевидно, не тот случай, думает он, когда Дрейк берётся за топор. Ло молча поднимает скованные запястья и ухмыляется. Он на что угодно согласится, только бы выбраться из этих проклятых наручников.

— О нет, — оскаливается Дрейк, — я тебя ещё не отпускаю.

Ло роняет руки обратно с громким звяканьем и обессиленно демонстрирует средний палец. Когда ты так слаб, особо не повеселишься. Во что превратится их обычный обмен приятельскими шуточками, если Ло не может даже пообещать разобрать его на органы?

— Каков план, Дрейк-я? — спрашивает Ло, привалившись к стене. — Тоже хочешь победить Кайдо? Вставай в очередь.

Подцепив топором одну из цепей, Дрейк резко дёргает её. От рывка Ло падает вперёд, но прежде, чем его лицо встретится с лезвием топора, Дрейк тянет его в сторону, заваливая Ло на бок. Ноющие раны, которые он до этого игнорировал, снова взрываются болью.

— Уёбок, — стонет Ло. Он чувствует вкус крови во рту, медным напоминанием, что сейчас он не в состоянии ответить Дрейку как обычно. — Просто скажи мне уже, в чём план. Нет времени ждать, пока Хокинс-я поймает в ловушку нас обоих.

Каблуки Дрейка цокают по полу, когда он подходит к Ло. Это медленный, размеренный звук. Ло не знает, что Дрейк задумал. Неужели и правда убьёт его вот так, только за то, что Ло огрызнулся?

Дрейк делает шаг, так что Ло оказывается между его расставленных ног, и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Его взгляд всё ещё нечитаем, и Ло это бесконечно злит. Что он скрывает? Почему хоть раз за всё время, сколько они знакомы, не может прямо озвучить свои намерения?

Почему нельзя открыться хотя бы одному человеку?

Почему этим человеком не может быть Ло?

Дрейк наклоняется, сгребает в кулак край кимоно, теперь едва прикрывающего грудь, и вздёргивает Ло на ноги. Ло резко вдыхает сквозь зубы, когда воздух бьёт в плечо. Он слишком уязвим, гораздо сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось быть перед Дрейком.

Во всяком случае, когда это не касается любовных ласк.

— Думаешь, я так тебе всё и выложу, Трафальгар? Я слышал, тебе здорово досталось в Дрессрозе, но не думал, что тебе там и голову повредили, — рычит Дрейк, и Ло чувствует его слова в собственной груди. — Я тебя вытащу, но после этого ты должен отсюда исчезнуть. Иди ко дворцу.

Ло прищуривается. Ему это не нравится. Единственный, чьим указаниям он мог бы последовать без вопросов, — это Луффи, и то с ним наверняка бы отправился для поддержки кто-нибудь из его шумной команды. С Дрейком же — это игра вслепую.

— С чего я должен тебе доверять? — спрашивает Ло, уже понимая, как глупо звучит. — С чего бы мне самому бросаться навстречу пожару?

Дрейк наклоняется к нему, всё ещё сжимая ткань в кулаке, пока их дыхание не смешивается. Между ними слишком давно не оказывалось так мало пространства, и от этого накатывают воспоминания. Ло чувствует, как от предвкушения пересыхает во рту, как напрягается тело, когда он встречается с Дрейком глазами.

Он видит, как Дрейк пытается сопротивляться ей — этой оглушающей потребности, которая накрывает их каждый раз, когда они случайно наталкиваются друг на друга, где бы это ни произошло. Как пляшущие у огня мотыльки, они кружат друг возле друга, подчиняясь притяжению.

Пытаясь не оказаться слишком близко, сгорая в огне желания.

Торопливо облизав губы, Дрейк разжимает хватку, и Ло падает на землю с тяжёлым звуком. Сквозь зубы вырывается стон, и снова он чувствует, как из щеки сочится кровь. Господи, как же он чертовски устал чувствовать вкус собственной крови.

Дрейк бросает топор — сталь громко звенит, ударяясь о пол, — и тянет за короткую цепь, сковывающую руки Ло. Наручники легко спадают с рук, и, пока к Ло возвращаются силы, Дрейк уже держит его запястья в своих руках.

Новые оковы. Великолепно.

— Можешь ты хоть раз послушать, грёбаный ты... — Позади них стонет Хокинс, и Дрейк затыкается на полуслове, поднимает Ло на ноги. — Разберись с Хокинсом, и я объясню.

Ло очень сильно в этом сомневается, но от шанса поквитаться с тем, кто пытал его команду, отказываться не станет.

— Если Хокинс-я так любит резать людей, у меня как раз есть для него кое-что подходящее, — произносит Ло, собственный голос звучит низко, почти незнакомо. Дрейк рядом выпрямляет спину, как будто это объяснит намечающийся бугор в его штанах.

Раскрывая Операционную под ладонью, Ло едва не смеётся. Нечасто собственные способности приносят ему дозу эйфории — но когда такое случается, зачастую это связано с местью.

Он рассекает Хокинса на три части. Можно считать, что тому повезло, Ло мог бы зайти гораздо дальше, но оставить его так, почти целым, жалким, ждущим помощи — да, это гораздо лучше. Скорее бы рассказать об этом Шачи.

Ло поправляет кимоно на плече и слышит, как Дрейк откашливается позади. Ло отпускает Операционную и с ухмылкой оборачивается к нему. Он не понаслышке знаком со способностями Ло и сейчас впервые за долгое время снова видит их вблизи.

Посреди бела дня.

В публичном месте.

— Итак, — тянет Ло, аккуратно покачивая закинутым на плечо Кикоку, — рассказывай, Дрейк-я.

Дрейк стоит, сложив руки на груди, и Ло видит, как вздрагивают его плечи. Что бы Дрейк ни задумал, это явно что-то масштабное, и от этого Ло ещё интересней. Человек с непоколебимостью айсберга, который почти никогда ничего не выдаёт, наконец-то начинает поддаваться.

— Ваша запланированная атака, — произносит Дрейк, и Ло чувствует приступ головокружения. — Она провалится.

Что-то меняется в выражении лица Дрейка. Что-то, что Ло ещё никогда не видел раньше — беспокойство. Оно явственно читается во взгляде, и Ло впервые чувствует, что Дрейк по-настоящему сосредоточен на нём. Впервые он для него не просто мелкое препятствие.

Ледяная вода заливает Ло за шиворот, пока он делает шаг вперёд, ныряя в неизвестность. Напряжение мгновенно сковывает его, лёгкие требуют глоток воздуха, который он не может себе позволить.

— Трафальгар, — говорит Дрейк негромко, чтобы не привлечь внимание людей в соседнем помещении, и сердце Ло начинает биться сильнее, — ты должен уйти, иначе не выживешь.

— Да что это за загадочные ответы? — спрашивает Ло, нотки тревоги пробираются в его саркастичный тон. — Я думал, что ты обо мне лучшего мнения.

И Дрейк хватает его, обнимает ладонью горло — будто две детали пазла складываются вместе. Ло смеётся, Дрейк чувствует вибрацию звука ладонью, чувствует, как до предела натягиваются нервы. Чувствует, как теснеет рубашка, когда его форма пытается измениться.

— Они собираются вообще всё здесь уничтожить, Трафальгар, как ты не поймёшь? — шипит Дрейк, едва не рыча, и приподнимает его над полом, всего на несколько сантиметров, вынуждая сосредоточиться на его словах. — Эта битва того не стоит.

Ледяная вода поднимается выше, и свет солнца начинает меркнуть. Вокруг Ло остаётся только темнота, чёрная и холодная — но далеко внизу виден сияющий проблеск. Если бы только он мог достать до него...

Он не может сдвинуться с места.

— С кем? С Кайдо? — спрашивает Ло, хмурясь. Далёкий проблеск снова исчезает, поглощённый неизвестностью. Ло сглатывает. Дрейк и раньше не раз оставлял его без ответов, но этот раз — самый худший из всех.

В его взгляде что-то легко колеблется, дрожит, и Ло не может поверить своим глазам — тот, кто только что прижимал его к полу, теперь выглядит так, будто готов расплакаться.

Ну почему Ло не может нырнуть глубже?

— Нет, — тихо говорит Дрейк, осторожно опуская его на пол, и Ло готов поклясться, что слышит в его голосе печаль. — Со мной.

Снаружи грохочет взрыв, и Дрейк отталкивает Ло прочь, ясно указывая направление. В последний раз они встречаются взглядами, стоя друг против друга, пока мир вокруг них сотрясается. Темнота уступает место свету, и впервые за всё время с их самой первой встречи, Ло наконец-то видит.

Он наконец-то видит Дрейка.


End file.
